<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would Fight for you by Jacuzzivibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884233">I would Fight for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacuzzivibes/pseuds/Jacuzzivibes'>Jacuzzivibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Awkward Conversations, Broken Bones, Fluff, Flustered Armin Arlert, Food, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospital, Mention of guts, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 01 Spoilers, he's shy ok shush, i got really poetic with this one, please contact me via quotev if you have any ideas for more! :), stan armin arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacuzzivibes/pseuds/Jacuzzivibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that faithful day in the Shiganshina district, Y/N has been full of internalized burning hot emotion. However, will this odd, soft blond boy gain the courage to finally figure out how to break down the walls Y/N has built over the years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would Fight for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiLadi/gifts">MadiLadi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first ever story on this platform. I plan to write more very soon, so please stay tuned and enjoy this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One...two...three...six....ten? It feels like you’ve been hacking and slashing for hours, but in reality, it’s only been 45 minutes. You’re skin burned from the dark, slimy crimson slime that gushed from the titan’s bodies as they fell to the ground like giant pine trees during the winter season. Twelve. Your arms are screaming at you to find rendezvous, but you refuse to fall back. Even though more than half of the survey corp is here to aid in battle, at this point it looks like it won’t ever end. You could tell the others were exhausted too- their faces and hands were bruised and dirty, and their postures were growing increasingly sloppy and limp. Knowing that you promised yourself not to die. Your friends need you. If you could clear out the rest of the titans north-east of the hole, you’d be able to buy time for everybody to recuperate for another wave. </p><p>        All the thoughts in your mind drove you to determination- determined for everybody to live! Your lines zipped you through dozens of leveled buildings, eyes scouring ahead and behind, straying clear of the hidden mutilated bodies peaking out from the destruction. To think that this used to be wall Maria- it looks nothing short of a warzone now. The closer you got to the hole, the more titans seemed to appear; two four meters at one o’clock and a five-meter at twelve. Jerking my figure to the right, you land atop of the roof of a still-standing structure, keeping your speed whilst you try to catch them from behind. It’s obvious they know you’re here- their eyes follow you with ravenous intent as you ready your blades for riddance. </p><p>        Suddenly, the one closest to the wall whips around and grabs at the air, narrowly missing your legs, but gets diced hard enough for it to fall to the ground below. One down. Twisting your body in mid-air to prepare to face the other titan, your eyestrain on the fact of how short of a neck it has. This should be tricky, but quick. With intent to survive, sweat flying off your forehead and into the wind, you make your pursuit and attach yourself to the building opposite, wheezing by and taking a sizeable chunk out of its nape. With adrenaline and vigor coursing through my veins, my eyes scan and lay upon the five-meter. Its beady eyes hang above a chapel building, fingers tightly gripping the bricks with a mouth pulling ear to ear. </p><p>Hideous. </p><p>        With the position, it’s in now, and with its abnormally long arms, it’d be able to reach me from both sides, you thought. If I can throw myself high enough upward I’d be able to smack it right in the neck. It’s only a matter of time before the next wave starts again, so you make haste. With careful aim you shoot the wire, the grapple closing down around the very tip of the crumbling cross that looms above the titan. You swiftly swing yourself around the tighten, but in your mind, it was in slow-motion; eyes focused, adrenaline pumping, hands tightly gripped. You’re finally useful for something. You’ve practiced this maneuver day and night; countless nights went without sleep, time spent training the muscle movements...there’s not a day that goes by that you don’t think about what these heathens did to your family. </p><p>        With gritted teeth, hands gripping your blades to the point where your knuckles turned white, memories start to flash in your head about that fateful day; the blood and guts of your beloved, only to be mercilessly squashed under the grimy foot of a titan as if it were a snail beneath the foot of a child. You vowed that day that you wouldn’t let a single titan cross your path without feeling the wrath of your palms, and you’ve done just that, but if I haven’t been for your peers, you wouldn’t have made it this far. </p><p>You come back to reality, having nearly spaced out by your blind, arrogant rage; however… instead of flying…</p><p>You’re falling. </p><p>        Panic ensues. Breaking out of your stupor you desperately glance around, looking back to see your gas pushing out its last reserves. This is bad. This is really, really bad. Your eyes then snap back to the titan- it’s still watching, eyes intently following your body as you made your descent for the rubbled ground below. Your eyes fix upon your grapple- which was still attached to the cross that seems like it could crumble any second from now. Your mind shifts to the titan again. You can’t let it grab that wire. Breaking your legs is better than being ground between the grimy teeth of a titan and then eaten alive. Then again, without legs to run and gas to fly- you can be considered dead where you lie. </p><p>        As you curve in the air towards the wall, you watch as the titan turns and, unsurprisingly, snatches the metal cord, and again turns to lock eyes with you once more. Distracted, you hit the wall. Your ankles erupt in searing pain, prompting you to wince and cry out in agony. Having only ever experienced sprains, this pain was unfathomable, but the rising adrenaline pushes back the pain and replaces it with the will to survive. Hanging upside down now, you grip the cord and struggle to pull yourself upright as the titan mockingly starts to reel you upward like it was reeling in a sizable river bass for dinner. Its mouth is wide open and salivating, the slimy substance dripping onto your dangling legs and face as you struggle to find a way to detach your ODM gear from the steel wire that connects you to your undeniable fate. Your desperate yanking and tugging only seemed to make the titan reel in faster, until…</p><p>Slice! Woosh!</p><p>        Suddenly, you’re in the arms of a hooded scout, the wire snapping, and the titan eating roof shingles as it slams downward. It’s dead, and you’re alive. You realize that you were holding your breath, prompting you to let it go and gasp for air in unmistakable shock. “You must’ve had a death wish when you decided that going alone was a plausible idea, Y/N.” You look up and your eyes meet with concerned, ocean blue orbs. Your stomach drops slightly- it didn’t occur to you at the time, but he was right. If he wasn’t here to rescue you, you would likely have already been sloshing around inside that disgusting creature. You don’t reply to his light scolding. Whilst you both zoom through the sky, the pain in your ankles starts to return. “...My ankles...Armin,” he glances downward, eyes still holding the concerned expression, “My ankles are broken.”</p><p>        His cheeks tint a darker shade of pink and with a stutter he responds, “I’m fully aware, that’s why I’m dropping you off at the infirmary. There are splints and bandages there for you to use at your leisure,” biting his lip, he explains, “The nurse is missing. I’m sure he’s dead.” There is a small interval of silence and the whistling of wind. You take a moment to examine this scout. He’s Armin Arlert- the brainiac of the scout regiment, you often hear him going on tangents about what lies beyond the walls. Sometimes you stop to listen, his thoughts and theories of the outside world piquing your interest. You never attempt to talk to him though; attachment gets you nowhere, so friends were never your thing. However, you’ve indirectly interacted with him several times, and...he’s shifting your mindset just the smallest bit.</p><p>        You look away just as he lands atop the farthest wall, setting you down on the woven cloth next to medical supplies and cargo. You scan the area and notice that the area seemed nearly untouched- meaning that that poor nurse died way too early. What a pity. Your eyebrows furrowed up in displeasement- not only from the awful situation you got yourself in, but your broken ankles weren’t exactly helping either- You both lock eyes with each other once more, his golden locks hanging down from his face as he gazes down at you. He seems to be thinking about something, but you don’t bother to ask what. Reluctantly, you shift on the cloth, moving over to grab splints, but Armin abruptly stops you- his knee rested on the ground and a hand pulling yours away from the medical supplies. “Y/N, please let me treat you. You’ve done a lot for me and the others; the least I could do is pay you back in return, right?” You don’t object as he ushers you into a laying down position, assuring that your legs were straight. He gets to work, gently handling your injured ankles as you listened to distant zips and cries occurring in the distance. </p><p>        You don’t seem to notice Armin constantly glancing up at you to see if you were okay- his cheeks and nose were still a bright shade of pink as they were previously when he first rescued you. With a sigh, Armin looks up once again, “Okay, Y/N, this is going to hurt,” He hands you a small piece of plywood he found tossed to the side, “Bite on this please.” You’re a little confused- what’s going to hurt worse than what you’re feeling right now? Reluctantly, you bite on the wood lightly, distracted by the odd metallic taste whilst Armin begins his count, “We’re going to have to do this twice, but I know you’re tough, so I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine,” he sets his hands on your left ankle (the worse injury), “On three. Three, two-” Armin cracks the bone into place with such magnificent grace, that the pain was magnified up to 2x the specified amount he said it was going to be.</p><p>        He guiltily watches you writhe and cry, his sunny-day sky eyes full of sympathy and softness. He quickly shifts to the next ankle, hands rested again, but ultimately knocked away when you flinch out of his touch out of instinctual fear. He acknowledges that time is short, but he can’t help but feel horrible for hurting you like this, despite it being vital to your health and well-being...this is normal, but something about watching those tears fall down your face makes his heartache without reason...Odd. As he waits a little bit for you to readjust to the burning pain in your feet, he contemplates- he felt like this once before, and that was when he first met you- at the mess hall of the barracks. You had isolated yourself from everybody else, sitting and eating quietly- you were always deep in thought- it’s not often that you made idle conversation with the other scouts. Something about you always intrigued him and seemed oddly familiar. This, unfortunately, brought up the constant urge to try to talk to you, but he never seemed to be able to work up the courage to try- until now, when it would be mandatory. </p><p>        “Okay, Y/N, last foot. You’re doing great.” He locks eyes with you once more, “Just keep your eyes on me, you’ll be fine. Alright. I’m going to count.” His hands return back to your ankle delicately, your heart starting to race once more when glancing from it and his eyes. “Just keep your eyes on me.” With a deep breath, Armin begins, “One-” </p><p>Crack!</p><p>You pass out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>        Armin rocks on his feet outside of the infirmary back at camp, eyes fixed on his fingernails as he fiddles them around anxiously. He’s never felt this way before. His face burns hot, his lip tucked under his teeth and nibbling on the thin skin. He has come bearing food as a gift- the loaf of bread tenderly tucked underneath his jacket as to not alert the officials that he had smuggled in extra rations for a subordinate.</p><p>        Finally, the doctor emerges from the room, to which Armin abruptly salutes as to be polite and not anger the official. Instead, she smiles and nods, then turning away to leave, the door ajar and letting the light of a candle flow through the crack and onto the shadow that was the floor. Armin gingerly peeks his head through the door, gazing at you as you stared at the sky through the window, deep in thought once again. Your hands rest on your lap, covered in bandages to help with protection from infection. Your hands looked so small compared to his, he noticed; it was...appealing. Your scruffy brown hair falls just above your shoulders, bangs just barely covering your furrowed eyebrows. He examines closer and notices that your facial structure resembles that of a bunny- round, plump, but still managing to look intimidating. His gaze then shifts to your eyes again; his heart flutters when he finds that the moon reflects in them near perfectly. Who knows what goes on behind those eyes, he thought, once again, he has yet to ask what goes through your head all the time, but maybe one day he’ll ask you. </p><p>        Hearing the door creak slightly open due to Armin shifting his weight, you turn your attention towards him, eyes turning from a neutral expression to more of an empathetic look- you were hoping that he wasn’t going to come by tonight- you realized that you wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this. Caught off guard, Armin pushes the door open and gives you a warm smile, eyes squinting and his hand waving. “Good evening, Y/N- I hope you’re doing okay. I...brought you a gift.” Your eyes turn to the sizable lump in his jacket, to which he pulls out the loaf. You smile. You’re definitely hungry after all the trouble you’ve been through today. Armin’s hand trembles as he hands you the food, your hands touching for just a moment before pulling away gently- Armin’s cheeks start to burn again. He’s never seen you smile before. </p><p>        There’s a small interval of silence between you two as you take a second to savor your gift; it’s crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside, just how you like it. How did he know? “I always see you eating alone in the mess hall, so I know what type of bread you tend to eat with every meal,” he scratches the under part of his scalp, realizing that could be odd, “I-It’s not like I stalk you or anything, I just tend to be-” “-Observant, I know.” You take another bite out of your bread, “You talk about the places outside of the walls a lot. I…” You glance up at him, his eyes wide with surprise, lips pressed together waiting for you to finish, “I often listen to you rant about it a lot. It’s very interesting.” You avoid eye contact, fingers fingering and scrapping the crust of the bread, “I’m sorry I haven’t tried to make conversation with any of you. I...have a lot on my mind.” Armin sits on the bed, shaking his head, “I understand. And, please don’t feel the need to tell me what’s wrong. I’m sure we’re all going through something right now, but I have no right to meddle in your problems.” You feel your eyes start to sting, prompting you to realize that...you were crying. You make a sorry attempt at trying to hide it, but Armin is already aware. In a panic, he sputters out apologies, but you shake your head and go to wipe your tears with your hands, but he abruptly stops you and hands you his handkerchief. “I’m sorry if I brought up some bad memories- I really shouldnt’ve brought it up-” “Armin, please don’t worry. I don’t mind the tiniest bit,” you chuckle at his antics, “Thank you for helping me.” He quickly calms himself down, lowering back down to the bed and sighing a breath of relief. </p><p>        Fiddling with the last chunk of bread, you shyly ask, “Um, one more thing...You don’t mind if you spend the night with me...right? Just for company?” Armin faces you again, eyes sparkling and face and pink as a peach, “N-no I, I don’t mind at all, ha.” The two of you give each other big smiles, before your eyes equally shift towards the window. </p><p>“The moon is beautiful tonight, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>~ A Few Days Later~</p><p> </p><p>        You wake up to a parcel on your night table. The soles of your feet press onto the cold, wooden floor, fingers delicately popping the thin wax off the tip of the letter. When it’s open, you pull both parchments out, but read the letter first:</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest, Y/N</p><p>                I won’t be able to see you today, and for that, I apologize. I asked Connie to deliver some lavender I found while scouting‒ so I hope you like them. Regarding what you said to me the other day, I couldn’t understand. My body physically and mentally rejected the idea of you pushing yourself so hard without a second thought of how it may affect your being. Seeing your beautiful eyes glisten with the gentle dew that is your tears was enough to make my heart skip a mile a minute. With a feeling so familiar, there was no mistaking it‒ I just can’t find a reason to deny it. </p><p>                I want you to fight for yourself, Y/N, and for us as well. </p><p>I hold you in my thoughts,</p><p>Armin Arlert</p><p>p.s: I quickly sketched out a landscape when we camped out in a titan forest a while ago. I hope you like it."</p><p> </p><p>        Your heart flutters and your eyes brighten up. You’re smiling like an idiot; cheeks red from endearment and excitement as you turn to unfold the other parchment that came with this letter. </p><p>        You’ve never seen such a wonderful drawing before. You trace the abstract strokes of lead that his pencil left on the paper, marveling at the sight that is this landscape. To preserve it, you tucked these parchments back into the envelope, saving it for later to talk to him about when he gets back.</p><p>Maybe you could write him back sometime and send him a drawing of your own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>